Fixation
by Zamuri
Summary: Slade wants Robin back more than ever and he even has the help of the Joker! What will Robin do?  *Implied slash* Sladin. I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS OR CHARACTERS! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker laughed and then continued, "So you're telling me, you want Bird Brat to work for you?"

"Yes, that is what I said." Slade said without a hint of emotion followed by what seemed like never ending laughter.

"Ok, ok, give me a minute!" Joker said clutching his side. Ten minutes passed and the Joker seemed to have settled down.

"Ok, that's rich, Sladey! Now what's this got to do with me?" Joker said, still recovering from his laughter.

Slade had to ask himself why he needed the psychotic clown in the first place before he answered the question.

"I need you because you represent a rough time in Robins' life. I need to get all the information you have on him, then together, we can use his weaknesses against him." Slade said a little agitated.

"Ahh, I see! Get into Bird Boy's past and use it against him! Very clever, Sladey." The clown said a little impressed. "But, I must ask the question that every villain is wonderin', why are you so obsessed with the bird brat anyway?"

"My reasons are my own." Slade said quickly, noting how the Joker's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Oh, I see." The Joker said in a tone that insists on asking what he means.

"See what?" Slade asked a little apprehensive.

"No it's fine. I don't judge people. Just warning ya, there are a lot of people wantin' to go up that alley. Not all of them are fans by the way." The Joker said in a serious tone, which was very unusual for him.

"I don't know what you're implying, but if you want to live you will drop the subject immediately." Slade said in a harsh tone.

"Hey, lighten up, Sladey! You're not alone!" The Joker said in a mock comforting voice.

With that Slade whipped around, grabbing the Joker by the throat and pulling him close to his mask. "I said drop it. You aren't an essential part of my plans, I can think of many others who will be willing to share Robin's secrets with me, so if you want to remain alive, I suggest you drop the subject for good." Slade said in such a tone that most people would have died of fright right where they stood.

"I'm sorry. What do you want to know?" Was all the Joker could say in response, realizing that Slade was not one to mess with; I mean the Joker has heard stories of Slade before, but they have always seemed exaggerated. Joker just found out they were true after all.

"Do you know his name?" Slade asks, disappointed in himself. He has never lost control of himself in such a manner before; it's just that Robin is a sensitive subject for him.

"Umm, Tim… no, Jason? No, umm… it's on the tip of my tongue… Richard!" The Joker said finally.

"How do you get those names confused? They don't sound anything alike!" Slade said frustrated.

"There have been multiple Bird Brains!" The Joker cried in his defense.

"So you think his name is Richard?" Slade said perplexed.

"Yeah, that one sounds the best on the tongue." Joker stated.

"Do you know how he became Robin?" Slade asked.

"Somethin' 'bout a circus accident. Parents were killed… what was the name?" The Joker said.

Slade recognized the story Joker was telling him and said to himself in a whisper, "Richard Grayson."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Yeah! That's the name!" The Joker said triumphantly.

"Yes, now I will need to see you again in the future for your next set of instructions. Don't worry; this won't affect your relationship with the bat in any way shape or form." Slade said, his mind thinking of the many possibilities to acquire his bird.

"Goody, 'cause everyone knows the bats and me gotta special connection! Wouldn't want him to forget about me to go after you now would we?" The Joker said

"Of course not. Now all I need to do is plan. You may go back to Gotham until I need to make use of your services." Slade said, anxious to put his plan into motion.

"Alrighty, Sladey. See ya later alligator!" The Joker said while exiting the premises.

As soon as Slade was alone he went straight to work on his new plan. While working he would occasionally talk aloud to himself,

"This plan will be fool-proof. Enjoy your friends while you can Robin, because soon you're coming back home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Titan's Tower*

"BB where's the remote?" Cyborg shouted from the couch to the other side of the room.

"How would I know?" BB asked a little nervous.

"Because you had it last!" Cyborg yelled.

"No I didn't, you did!" BB lied.

"You lying little grass-stain!" Cyborg screamed.

"Friends, I have found the magic machine that allows you to change the channel from a distance." Starfire said.

"Thanks Star. Now I just need to put a tracking device in this thing." Cyborg said.

"You're welcome, friend Cyborg. Friend Cyborg, do you know where friend Robin is?" Starfire asked with an innocent look.

"My guess would be either the training room or his evidence room." Cyborg said, distracted by the t.v.

Starfire went from the kitchen to the training room, but Robin was nowhere to be found. So she went to the evidence room where she found the door was shut with a "Do Not Disturb" sign taped to it. Starfire knocked on the door and a hash "Who is it?" came from the other side.

"It is I, Starfire. Would you care to come out and-" Starfire started, but was interrupted by Robins short reply of "No."

"But Robin, it would be best if you would, how you say, take a break?" Starfire pleaded. When Robin opened the door, he did not look happy at all, but when he saw Starfire's face, he lightened up.

"Sorry, Star, but I can't. I need to update our criminal records." He said calmly.

"But can't you do that in the future?" Starfire practically begged.

"How about after I finish updating the records, we all go out for pizza?" Robin said, figuring it would be easier to just give in to the aliens demands.

"That would be most wonderful, friend Robin!" Starfire squealed and flew off.

"Thank goodness that's over." Robin said, going back into his room to finish updating the records.

When Robin tried to update the records, the computer wasn't working. After looking and finding nothing wrong with the wiring and computer, he decided to go get Cyborg, but before he got up, the computer sparked back to life and the image of his worst enemy appeared.

"Hello, Robin." Slade stated, hiding the joy he was feeling from seeing Robin again.

"Slade." Robin whispered. "This is impossible! Slade died along with Terra! This can't be happening!" Robin thought to himself.

"I've missed you. Have you missed me?" Slade asked before he could stop himself.

"Why would I miss you. You're a criminal! You killed innocent people for your own gain! You're a monster! I thought I was rid of you after Terra! You sick, twisted, son of a bitch!" Robin shouted at the screen. He was furious! How many times can this guy die and show up again?

Slade would never admit it, but Robins' words hurt. Not that he expected an "I missed you too!" but it still hurt. "Now, now, Robin. Don't you think you're being a little harsh? I mean, look at all I've done for you?"

"Harsh? You are telling me I'm being harsh? Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't realize that threatening my friends life, making me your apprentice against my will, killing innocent people, and threatening to destroy my city was 'helping' me!" Robin screamed.

"All of that did help you. Look at what a strong, young man you've become. I did that for you." Slade said proudly.

"I did this for myself!" Robin sneered.

"Whatever you say." Slade said mockingly.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, getting to the point.

"Nothing… yet. I just wanted to check up on you, my little bird." Slade said in a caring tone.

"I'm not yours! So you expect me to believe you called me to just check up on me?" Robin asked perplexed. What the hell is wrong with this guy! "My little bird?" what the hell!

"Pretty much." Slade stated.

"I'm hanging up now." Robin said, but just before he terminated the link, he heard Slade say,

"Have a good day, little bird."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*Slade's Lair*

Slade would never admit he had an obsession with Robin; he preferred to call it "a unique interest in things that are special and that I need to keep a close eye on." Slade new he had feelings for the boy, that much was obvious, but he didn't know why, nor would he act upon them. Slade was a man of control, he couldn't let a little, childhood crush, ruin his reputation of being one of the most evil and ruthless villain there ever were, is, and will be. At first, he admired Robins' abilities as a fighter and detective. Then he realized that there was more than just a fighter, there was a smart, young, talented boy with an overwhelming amount of potential. He knew as soon as he laid eyes on the boy, that he had to be his.

After his discussion with Robin, he already missed him. He could always call him back, but there was work to be done. Work that would ensure Robin would be his forever.

*Titan's Tower*

After speaking with Slade, Robin was left alone and very confused. "Should I tell my team?" He asked himself. "Yes, I've kept many things from them, they deserve t know." Robin reasoned, and before he could rebuttal, he ran into the man room.

"Guys, you aren't going to believe this!" He panted, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it, friend Robin? Starfire asked.

"Yeah man, what's up." Cyborg asked a little startled by Robins' sudden entrance.

"Slade! He's back!" Robin said, hatred present in every word.

"Dude, there's no way that's possible! Terra threw the man in hot lava for crying out loud!" BB countered.

"I'm sorry, guys, but it's true. The bastard just called me on my computer in the evidence room." Robin stated.

"What did he want?" Raven asked in her usual monotone voice.

"That's the weird part. He said, 'Nothing… yet.' He said he was just checking up on me. But the weirdest part was that he called me his 'little bird.'" Robin said with disgust.

"That's really creepy, bro." Cyborg said.

"That's impossible. Terra killed him." BB kept saying to himself, he was in complete denial. It was obvious he still wasn't over Terra.

"BB, I know it's hard to believe, but he's back." Robin said solemnly. "Slade's back."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Titan's Tower*

A couple days had passed since Slade's discussion with Robin. Everyone in Titan's Tower has been on edge. They have all been between training and figuring out what Slade was planning. They were having one of their meetings when the main computer lit alive and Slade was in the center of it all.

"Hello, Titans." Slade said with disgust looking at each one of the teens until he reached Robin. After about 3 minutes of silence and Slade staring at Robin, he finally said, "And hello, Robin."

"What do you want you bastard? Are you checking up on me again?" Robin asked angrily.

"Actually, yes." Slade said calmly.

"What are you planning?" Raven asked.

"In due time, you will all know." Slade said still looking at Robin. And with that Slade terminated the call.

"That was weird." BB said.

"No kidding. Did anyone else notice how he only looked at Robin, except when he mentioned us?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, it was really creepy." BB said.

"He's planning something big." Robin stated.

"And it has something to do with you." Raven added.

"What does he want with you, friend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"I wish I knew, Star. I wish I knew." Robin murmured to himself.

*Slade's Lair*

"It's almost time." Slade said content with himself and his conversation with Robin.

Slade ran through the plan in his mind one more time before he got up and made his way to the phone. After he dialed the number he wanted, he waited for a few seconds, hearing nothing but ringing he was about to hang up when he heard the person he was calling on the other end.

"Is it time already?" The Joker asked laughing his evil, psychotic laugh.

"Yes, it's time. Get here as soon as you can for your debriefing." Slade said and then hung up.

"Soon, Robin. Soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Slade's Lair*

Slade was working on polishing his plan when a blinking red light told him he had a visitor. Looking at the security cameras he finds the Joker's face staring back at him.

"Sladeyyyyy! Are you there? 'Cause I'm here, but I need to be in there!" Joker said and broke into psychotic laughter.

The only response the Joker got was silence. Then the floor beneath him opened up and the Joker fell into the darkness. Before long the Joker found himself hitting cement.

"Ouchy, Sladey! That wasn't very nice! Now I have a boo-boo!" The Joker said, unable to control his laughter.

"Shut up and come here." Joker heard Slade say. Following Slade's voice, Joker found himself in the room he was in before. The room was huge! It had five giant screens on one wall. All around the room, there were giant gears rotating constantly making constant noise throughout the room and throughout the lair. On the opposite wall of the screens, lay a table full of papers and different types of gadgets and weapons. In front of the screens is a throne that Slade was patiently waiting in.

"Are you ready to hear the plan?" Slade asked, anxious about starting.

"Yes, sir!" Joker said giving a mock salute which pissed Slade off a little, due to his past with the military.

"Here's the plan," Slade said and filled the Joker in.

Throughout explaining the plan, the Joker would add a suggestion in or two. One suggestion in particular made Slade think about changing the setting of his plan. 'I don't want to hurt my little bird too badly, but if it means having an easier time procuring him, then we have too.' Slade thought to himself.

Slade continued explain the plan to the Joker calmly answering any questions he had, which surprised Slade because he wanted nothing more than to kill the stupid clown, but he assumed his feeling for Robin were greater than his desire to kill the circus freak.

After a little bit more time of explaining the plan, they took a short break to think things over. During that time Slade made his decision about one of the Joker's suggestions and sent his Slade-bot's to get the necessary equipment to ensnare his little bird and claim him forever.

When the break ended Slade had a few more question's for the Joker.

"Does Robin have any fears?" Slade asked.

"No." The Joker said and Slade had gotten a little upset, but then the joker must have remembered something because he then continued.

"Wait…there is something, but I only know it will bring up a memory. I don't necessarily think it is a fear." The Joker finished.

"Well spit it out then." Slade said, losing his patience, but hiding it.

"A gun." The Joker stated.

"A gun?" Slade asked perplexed.

"A gun." The Joker confirmed and then went on. "Sladey, tell me something. Do you know why bird boy left the big, bad, bat?"

"An argument I believe." Slade said, appalled at himself that he didn't know.

"Do you know what that argument was about" The Joker asked, but when Slade shook his head he continued. "Well, one night in Gotham, I was doin' somethin' illegal when bird brat and Daddy bat's showed up. Long story short, I shot the kid, almost died, I believe. Batty was so upset he wanted to stop Bird Boy from bein' Robin. You can imagine that Bird Brat refused and they got in an argument and bipitty-bopitty-boo Bird Boy shows up in Jump City. The end." The Joker finished.

"You almost killed him!" Slade said, losing his temper and stalking over to the Joker.

"No! Well, yes, but hey, I didn't know!" The Joker tried to defend himself.

"I think you did." Slade said grabbing the Joker by the arms. Having the desire to break both of them, he slowly started to bend them.

The Joker screamed and screamed but Slade wouldn't stop. Then out of nowhere, Slade stopped.

"Joker, I am a man known for my mercilessness, but I think im going to give you a break here." Slade said and the Joker breathed a sigh of relief. "But, if anything goes wrong tonight," Slade said and then stopped for his words to sink in, "I will not hesitate to kill you." And with that, Slade went to cool off in the training room.

When Slade returned he decided to give the Joker the news,

"Change of plans, Joker. We are changing the original location of this plan to your location." Slade said a little apprehensive, but of course the Joker couldn't tell because of Slade's mastery of emotions, but then Slade continued,

"Anyone feel like going to the circus?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"He said 'soon'." Beastboy pointed out.

"That means we don't have a lot of time. We need keep Robin safe while keeping the city safe at the same time." Cyborg said to the rest of Titans.

"I think we should each take shifts, keeping an eye on Robin." Raven suggested.

"I think that would best." Cyborg said.

"I can take care of myself." Robin muttered, showing his independent side.

"We know, Robin, but you can't keep doing this. We all need help once in a while; an extra hand isn't going to kill you." Raven told Robin.

"I know, it's just I don't like the idea of people thinking I can't handle myself." Robin said more to himself than the others.

"We understand that, but you have to realize that no matter what, we will never think anything less of you if you ask us for help. If anything we would think more of you for realizing that you can't do it alone." Raven said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Rae. I never really thought about it that way." Robin said, a little happier about the whole situation.

The Titans were coming up with the shifts when the alarm rang, alerting them that they still had a job that needed doing.

"Who is it?" Beastboy asked to Cyborg.

"I don't know. It just said there was suspicious activity going on at the abandoned circus." Cyborg answered.

"I never understood why they still haven't demoed that place yet. It causes more harm than good." Raven stated.

'You're telling me' Robin said to himself.

"Looks like we are going to have to finish this later." Robin said and they all left to go investigate the scene.

Once they arrived at the abandoned lot they had a quick look around and found nothing out of the ordinary.

"It was probably some teenagers looking for a quick thrill." Cyborg concurred.

"Most likely, but we don't know for sure. Everyone split up." Robin told the Titans.

"But friend Robin, we must protect you." Starfire said, hoping she would be the one with the first shift.

"No offense Star, but I just want one more mission where I can just go on my own. Don't worry guys, I'll be ok." Robin said with confidence in his voice.

"Are you sure?" BB asked.

"Positive." Robin answered reassuringly. "Alright, BB, you take the animal holding areas. Cyborg, you take the concession stands. Raven you take the fun houses, and Starfire, you can take an eagle's eye point of view. I will take the big top. Everyone stay alert and on your guard, we don't know what's out here yet. We will all meet up at the entrance in ten minutes. Any questions?" Robin asked after giving them their assignments.

"Just one; are you sure you want to go alone?" BB asked one last time.

"I'm positive. Don't worry about me." Robin said to BB and then to all of them. "Titans go." Robin said as he went off in his direction.

Robin slowly made his way to the big top. Trying to block out all the memories that were flooding back to him. 'This is going to be a memory trip I don't want to go on. Robin thought to himself. If only he knew how right he was.

*In the Big Top*

"How do you know Bird Boy is even gunna come in here?" Joker asked in a tone that told Slade he was bored to death.

"I know Robin. He isn't aware of it, but his subconscious has the urge to come back to the circus one last time. The place he is most likely to visit, would be the place where all of it happened." Slade explained.

"Okie-dokie." The Joker says and starts laughing.

-5 min. later-

"HOW SLOW IS THIS KID?" The Joker complained.

"Shut up. This is a very painful part of his life that he is reliving, calm down." Slade said, once again losing his patience with the psychotic criminal. Although he did want Robin to hurry up. He has waited so long to get his hands on his little bird. Feeling a little anxious, Slade looked outside to see Robin making his way towards the colorful tent.

"He's almost here. Get in position!" Slade barked at the clown who was lying on a stand.

"Ok, ok, ok, don't get your Kevlar in a bunch!" The Joker said walking to his spot and started laughing but stopped when Slade quickly told him to shut up.

Robin looked at the colorful tent and was reminded of both good and bad memories. He slowly entered the building made of cloth and found himself staring directly at the trapeze artists towers and swings. Robin's knees were shaking a little bit, but he knew he had a job to do, so he did his best to put those memories away, when suddenly out of nowhere, a voice boomed throughout the tent.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman, boys and girls to Haley's Circus!" The voice boomed. Robin knew that voice; it was the voice of Mr. Haley, the circus owner. 'How?' Robin asked himself, frozen where he stood.

"Now do we have a show for you!" The voice continued.

"Our next performance is my personal favorite!" Mr. Haley said, and Robin knew what was coming next.

"The Flying Graysons!" The voice shouted. At the mention of his old name, Robin fell to his knees.

"We have John and Mary Grayson with their little son Richard!" The voice boomed, followed by a bunch of applause.

'No.' Robin thought to himself. 'This can't be happening.'

"Here we go!" The voice echoed through the empty tent followed by a collection of "Ooh's" and "Ahh's" could be heard. Then the sound Robin wished he would never hear again, "SNAP!" followed by screams, and if you listened close enough, you could hear little Richard cry for him mommy and daddy.

By the time the tape was done, Robin was on the floor crying with his hands over his ears. Then instead of the voice of Mr. Haley, the Joker's insane laughter echoed through the tent.

"Well, well, well. Little Richard Grayson. Hmmmm." The Joker said and then burst out into a fit of laughter.

'I don't even think I need to use the gun.' Slade to himself, putting the weapon way. Slade wanted nothing more than to kill the Joker. He was going a little too far, but Slade new he would have to control his emotions if he wanted his prize. So he just waited quietly while the Joker continued to harass Robin.

"My favorite part personally, was when everyone could hear your pathetic cry's for your dead parents!" The Joker shouted laughing, coming down from his hiding place.

Robin was lying there, listening to everything the Joker was saying to him. Joker walked up to Robin and knelt down. "It was your fault wasn't it?" He whispered to Robin. "You knew… and you didn't say anything. Now they're dead." Joker said to Robin a little louder.

*Back at the Entrance*

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked concerned.

"Oh no. I knew I shouldn't have let him go alone!" Cyborg yelled at himself.

"Let's go to the big top, that's where Robin was assigned." Raven told the rest of the Titans and they then headed for the big top.

*Back at the Big Top*

When the rest of the Titans walked into the big top, they were confused about what was happening. Robin was lying on the ground crying and a clown was whispering something to him. Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon and pointed it at the clown.

"Step away from Robin. Cyborg commanded.

"Who's this, Bird Boy? Wait, you have your own team? That's adorable!" The Joker asked, getting up and started laughing at his conclusion.

"I won't say it again! Step away from Robin!" Cyborg shouted, realizing this was no one to mess with.

"Sorry, can't do that. I'm having too much fun with Robbie. We're having such fun traveling down memory lane! Isn't that right, Robbie?" The Joker asked laughing, nudging the Boy Wonder with his shoe. Robin didn't say anything. He was in shock.

"Don't touch him!" Starfire screamed ready to shoot her star-bolts at the clown.

"Ooh, a little jealous?" The Joker laughed and put his foot back on Robin, trying to tick the alien off.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted and a black being through the Joker away from Robin. The Titans all went for the Joker, thinking Robin would be safe. While the Titans were preoccupied with the Joker, Slade came down from his hiding place and picked Robin up with great care.

"Don't worry, Robin. It's going to be ok, we are heading home." Slade said, carrying an unresponsive Robin away, leaving the Joker with the rest of the Titans.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Titans didn't hold back. The thought of Robin looking helpless on the floor was too much for them. No one had seen Robin that upset before. What could this clown have said or done that had made their leader so upset? Now was not the time to think about it though, now was the time for action! Raven held the Joker in her black sphere while the other Titans unleashed hell upon the psychotic clown. Cyborg fires his sonic canon on Joker. BB turned into a monkey and started pulling at the Joker's hair and face. Starfire then came from above and showered the clown with starbolts. When the assault was over, Raven dropped the Joker.

"Who are you?" Cyborg shouted to the Joker.

The Joker slowly stood up, much to the amazement of the Titans. He looked like hell. His green hair was matted on the top of his head, he was bleeding all over his face and his clothes were torn, even his white make-up was starting to wear off.

"Wha- you don't know me?" The Joker asked, truly shocked.

"I know you're a criminal." Cyborg stated.

"Bird boy never mentioned his uncle Joker? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. I must have a chat with that boy next time I see him." Joker said, pacing back and forth. "Well then, I guess introductions are needed. I, my kiddies, am the Joker, the Crowned Clown Prince of Crime."

"Whoa! You are the real Joker?" BB asked both afraid and amazed.

"O, seems like someone knows me, and what's your name, green bean?" Joker asked laughing at his nickname he made up.

"Beastboy. This is Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire." He said mentioning each member of his team besides Robin, forgetting about why they were there in the first place.

"That doesn't matter. What do you want with Robin?" Raven asked seriously.

"Hmm, you're another one of those people that get straight to the point. To answer your question I don't want anything with the Bird Brain." Joker said and then sprang into a fit of laughter.

"What?" Raven asked, confused.

"I was just here for a little extra help. The real mastermind behind this trap was my Halloween buddy." Joker said laughing even more because of the girl's obvious confusion.

"Scarecrow?" BB asked excited that he might actually meet two of some of the most evil villains in Gotham City.

"Ha-ha, no, but good guess though! I mean the intimidating guy with bicolored mask!" Joker stated, calming down a bit. 'Where is, Sladey?" Joker asked to himself.

"Slade." They all said in unison.

"That Bastard!" Joker shouted. "Ha-ha, nice play, Sladey."

"What are you going on about?" Cyborg asked pissed off.

"That ass left me here to deal with you teen brats while he made off with your leader." Joker said amused.

"Oh no. Not again." Starfire said quietly.

"Don't worry about him bein' Sladey's apprentice. You have a whole other problem to worry about now." Joker said laughing then running off to somewhere unknown.

"What does that mean?" BB asked the confused team.

*A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I have writers block! I've had it for a couple days, so I decided to add a pathetic chapter to help sooth your hunger for some Fixation action. I also am having trouble keeping up my other stories while staying on top of homework and other activities. Please be patient, if you have any suggestions, comments, and/or concerns, write me a message or review. Thank you for the help and support!

***Zamuri***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Robin didn't know what was happening. He knew he was being carried but he didn't know where. 'Get it together, Robin!' He thought to himself. Slowly, he looked up to find himself being carried by none other than Slade. 'Oh no. Move! Do something! Punch, kick, anything!' He told himself. He lifted his hand up and weakly pushed against Slade's chest.

"Oh, little bird, don't worry. You're going to be fine." Slade said chuckling.

'Come on, Robin. Deep breathes! You need to escape!' Robin thought to himself. He started taking his advice. He breathed in and out, slowly coming back to his old self. Unfortunately, Slade realized this too.

"Tsk, tsk, Robin. Don't want you escaping already." Slade cooed and pulled out a piece of white cloth from his utility belt. He quickly brought the cloth up to Robin's face and over his mouth. Robin then smelt chloroform. Robin immediately started shaking his head back and forth, trying to get the cloth away from his face.

"No, Robin." Slade snarled and forced it back on Robin's mouth and nose, Robin tried to hold his breath for as long as he could, but then he knew he had to get oxygen, so he started taking in little breaths; trying to minimize the amount of chloroform going into his system. "There you go, Robin. Breathe it in."

Slowly but surely, Robin succumbed to the fumes and found himself falling into a deep sleep, but just before he slipped into the slumber, he heard Slade's voice say, "Sweet dreams, little bird. When you wake up, we can start our new life together."

***At the Tower***

"What are we going to do?" Raven asked, showing concern.

"I don't know!" Cyborg shouted. He was on a short stick today. He shouldn't have allowed Robin to go alone! How could he have been so stupid?

"Cool down, Cy. It's not your fault." BB tried to comfort.

"No, it's my fault! I let him go by himself! Damn it! Now Slade has him again!" Cyborg said more to himself than to the others.

"No, it's not your fault. You know friend Robin would have gone by himself, with or without your permission." Starfire reassured.

"Blaming ourselves isn't going to help Robin." Raven said, getting everyone to turn their attention to her. "We now need to aware every one of the current situation."

"What are you suggesting?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm suggesting we contact the rest of the Teen Titans… and maybe even, Batman." Raven said, hesitating when she was about to say Robin's old mentor.

"Yes to the Titans, but I don't think Robin would appreciate Batman coming to Jump City." Cyborg said.

"But, dude, don't you think Batman would want to know what's going on with Robin?" BB asked, not only because he wanted to meet Batman, but he also cared about his friend.

"If the Man of Bats can help us and Robin, I think we should bring him in." Starfire commented.

"Fine, bring in Batman," Cyborg said, realizing that it would be majority rule. "But first let's see where we get without him. If Robin didn't call him the first time, I doubt he would call him this time." Cyborg pleaded.

"Deal." The others said in agreement.

"But if anything else happens, we are bringing him in sooner than expected." Raven warned.

"Alright. Now, let's call the other Titans." Cyborg said going to the main computer and sent out an emergency call, telling the Titans that they needed to answer their communicators. Once everyone was online, Cyborg started to debrief them about what happened.

"Hello, Titans. You are probably wondering why I am calling you all and talking to you and not Robin. Well, Robin has been kidnapped by the notorious villain, Slade. We have no idea where he is taking him or what he wants with him. It has been brought to our attention that Slade is no longer looking for an apprentice." Cyborg stated. The Titans had already been aware of Slade and his obsession with the Boy Wonder as an apprentice. "We do not believe his life is immediately in danger, but we stress all of you to treat this case as if it were. Please look for any signs of Robin or Slade. Any symbols or clues would be extremely helpful. Leave no rock unturned. Be careful out there and remember that Slade is a very dangerous criminal. He will not hesitate to kill you. Bumblebee, I will go into more detail about this with you later, and when I do, I expect you to share it with the rest of the Titans. Good luck and goodbye." Cyborg then hung up the call without any further information.

"Now it's time to start our own investigation." BB said seriously.

"What did the clown mean by 'don't worry about him bein' Sladey's apprentice. You have a whole other problem to worry about now.'?" Raven asked confused.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling that if we figure that out, then we could probably finds out more about Slade's intentions which could open up a whole other door in this investigation." Cyborg said confidently.

"I think we should start making a list of odd things Slade does." BB said.

"What?" The other three Titans asked, looking at the youngest member of the team like he was crazy.

"I mean, as an example, Slade kept staring at Robin whenever we talked." BB said, trying to explain.

"Yes! And like how Slade would call friend Robin, little bird." Starfire said, catching on.

"Yeah, see what I'm saying?" BB asked to the other two Titans who seemed to understand.

"Yes. Ok, so we have two things. One, Slade loves to watch Robin. Two, Slade likes giving Robin pet names." Cyborg said thinking.

"What about his whole obsession with Robin?" Raven added.

"Yeah…guys… what is that?" BB asked pointing to a bug on the plant in the main room.

"It looks like a camera." Cyborg concluded.

"No way was this bastard watching us!" Cyborg then shouted after further analysis.

"Creepy." BB commented.

"Cyborg, scan the tower for any more of Slade's _presents._" Raven said, spitting out the last word. Ever since Trigon, Raven has gotten used to showing more of her emotions.

Cyborg then went up to the main screen and did a search throughout the entire tower, looking for any little cameras. Whenever a camera was spotted, the area around it lit up red. Soon the search was done and everyone was shocked by what they saw.

"No way." BB said, jaw dropped.

The map of the Tower showed a little red dot in each room, but then when they reached Robins room, it looked like the room was on fire! There were little cameras everywhere, then there were some in Robins gym, evidence room, and even bathroom. Basically, Slade had put a camera anywhere Robin was or would be.

"Guys, I think I know why Slade wants Robin." BB said disgusted.

"Why, friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked, the only one not understanding what was going on.

"Star, we think Slade might have a crush on Robin." Cyborg said, appalled at his own words.

"No. That is impossible." Starfire said in denial.

"Star, whenever we fought Slade, I could feel he had a stronger emotion towards Robin, and it wasn't hate or anger. I just never thought it could be anything else." Raven tried to explain.

"No, no, no! We must save Robin!" Starfire yelled.

"I know, we will." Cyborg said and then asked, "Now is it a good time to call in Batman?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Robin slowly came to consciousness. He was dizzy and couldn't quiet remember where he was or what had happened. He tried to get up but found himself died down. Robin slowly opened his eyes and was temporarily blinded by light. Once the Boy Wonder's vision cleared, he took in his surroundings. He was in a small room; it reminded him of the med lab in TT. To his left he saw all sorts of medical equipment that he didn't recognize. He did, however, recognize an IV in his arm and a heart rate monitor next to the bed he was currently lying on. To his left he saw the wall covered in computer monitors, currently displaying his health stats. In front of him was a steel door with a little window in the middle of it. Tilting his head up, he could see there wasn't anything interesting to look at except the blue-ish gray wall. His observations were interrupted when he heard the door start to open.

"Hello, little bird. Sleep well?" The villain asked, affectionately.

"No." Robin said quickly.

"No? But you seemed so at piece when I brought you here." Slade said, remembering how cute the boy looks, all snuggled up against the man's chest.

"Yeah, chloroform will do that to you." Robin remarked.

"Are you hungry?" The man asked. "Here, let me go get you some food." Slade said and walked out of the room.

"Wait! I'm not …even hungry." The boy shouted, but realized it wouldn't matter. Robin was lying; of course he was hungry, he just didn't trust the man.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted when the man walked back in, carrying a tray of fruit and apple juice.

"Here you go." Slade said, gently putting the tray on Robin's lap; his hand resting there for a few moments before he hesitantly drew it back. Robin cautiously picked up a piece of banana and started to inspect it.

"You really think I'm going to drug you after I went through all of this trouble to get you?" The man said chuckling.

"You drugged me earlier." The boy commented and started taking little nibbles of the banana to see if it tasted funny.

"Touché." Slade laughed. "But, no worries, Robin, as you can see, there is nothing in there to harm you."

"Alright, I know that now." Robin said, his hunger getting the better of him and he stared to eat more and more of the delicious platter.

"Slow down, it's not going anywhere." The man chuckled and smiled at Robin. Once Robin was done. He decided to ask Slade a few questions.

"Ok, now that you I'm here, what are you planning?" Robin asked, trying to get answers.

"Oh, Robin. You are here because I want you to be. I am currently not planning anything other than spending time with you." Slade said, confusing the boy.

"What? No evil plans?" He asked.

"Not at the moment. Don't get me wrong, you are definitely going on some heists in the future, but I have a few things I need to do before that." The man said cryptically.

Robin sat there, contemplating this, but before he could rebuttal Slade got up.

"You need to rest more, and that full stomach should help you." The man said and left before Robin could continue his questioning.

'I didn't get to ask him how long I was out.' Robin thought, upset. He laid there for a few minutes before he started getting sleepy. 'That bastard probably put a sedative in there without me realizing! He lied to me!' Robin thought, pissed off. Slowly before he fell back asleep, he remembered everything before he was knocked out and he started to tear up. A single tear fell from his eye, and he fell into a restless slumber.

*At TT*

"I vote we call Batman!" BB shouted.

"I as well." Starfire chimed in.

"I agree." Raven added.

"Ok… Anyone know Batman's number?" Cyborg asked.

"How would any of us know? Robin always keeps to himself." BB commented.

"I suggest we check Robin's room." Raven said and then corrected herself, "I will go check Robin's room."

"Why you, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, feeling a ping of jealousy.

"Because Robin and I have a bond, I think he wouldn't mind me in there as much as any of you, and I know he doesn't want all of us in there." Raven stated bluntly.

"But-" Starfire started, but was interrupted by Cyborg.

"No, star. I think Rae's right." Raven then nodded at Cyborg in a way that said 'Thank you.' And Cyborg nodded right back. Then Raven started her journey to Robin's room. Once inside, she immediately started her search. After 15 minutes and coming up fruitless, she stopped and tried to think where she would put information if she were Robin. She suddenly had an urge to look in a box she saw in his closet on the top shelf. She pulled it down, set it on his bed, and opened it. She was met with information and pictures of Robin during his 'Batman and Robin' faze. After a few moments of digging, she found a number and moved to the main room to show the rest of the Titans.

"This must be it." Cyborg said, picking up the paper and putting it into the computer. "Are you guys ready?" Cyborg asked. When everyone nodded, he pressed 'dial' the number rang for a few moments and the Titans were afraid they had the wrong number, but they were proved wrong when someone answered the phone.

"Hello, Robin- wait, you're not Robin." Batman stated.

"No, sir. We are his team." Cyborg said.

"Why are you calling me?" Batman asked immediately, getting a little nervous.

"Well, sir. It's a long story, but basically, we need you here, now. Robin is in danger." Cyborg said hesitantly, but showing his concern.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." The Dark Knight said and hung up.

"Here we go." Raven said and let out a deep breath.

*A/N: Hey, guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been getting a little side-tracked. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Review!

***Zamuri***


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*TT*

Batman arrived in exactly five minutes. During those few measly minutes, the Titans were trying to think of a way to explain what was happening. None of them had any idea.

"We better just be straight forward." Raven said.

"By 'we' you mean 'you', right?" BB asked completely serious.

"Fine." Raven said, unhappy that she would have to tell Batman about the whole Slade and Robin situation.

Batman walked into the main room where the Titans were. He didn't look happy.

"Where is Robin?" Batman said, startling the Titans.

"What? How did you get past my security system?" Cyborg asked perplexed.

"You didn't answer my question." Batman stated staring at the Titans.

"And you didn't answer mine." Cyborg said staring at the Dark Knight.

"Cyborg, we will find out later, right now we need to focus on getting Robin." Raven said moving between the two.

"Where is Robin?" Batman asked losing his patience.

"We don't know." BB piped up.

"You don't know?" Batman said, already starting to dislike the Titans.

"Well, Mr. Man of Bats, he was kidnapped." Starfire said, tearing up.

"By who!" Batman shouted, he was pissed.

"A man named Slade." Cyborg said.

"Wait- does this man have a mask half orange and half black?" Batman asked a little worried the answer would be 'yes'.

"Yeah. You know him?" Cyborg answered then followed with another question.

"Oh no." Batman said and took a seat on the couch.

"What? What's wrong?" Raven asked, feeling a wide array of emotions emanating from the man.

"Slade Wilson. He is a master criminal and mercenary. We have met many times, but the last time, I had brought Robin." Batman said figuring the Titans were rather confused at the moment.

"No way! Robin never told us he met Slade before!" BB shouted not believing anything the man had just said.

"That's because he doesn't remember." Batman stated. When he noticed all of the confused looks, he decided to explain.

"I made him forget." Batman said and then went into the story.

*Flashback- Gotham*

"_Robin, trouble." Batman said as he and his young ward jumped into the Batmobile._

"_What kind?" Robin asked excitedly._

"_The bad kind. The man we are about to face is very dangerous, Robin. We need to be careful." Batman said, Robin nodded and they then drove off to the scene of the disturbance._

_*Rooftop of Wayne Enterprises*_

"_Hello, Batman." Deathstroke said in disgust and got into a fighting position._

"_Deathstroke." Batman said, spiting the man's name out as if his mouth was on fire and also got into a fighting position._

"_Yeah, Deathstroke." Robin said and moved from behind Batman._

"_Well hello. Who is this?" Deathstroke said, immediately dropping his stance. The man seemed to be examining the young boy and Batman didn't like that one bit._

"_Robin, go to the Batmobile." Batman said, staring at the man._

"_Wha- but Batman!" Robin started to argue._

"_Robin!" Batman shouted and Robin then proceeded to head back to the Batmobile. Deathstroke's eyes never once faltered from the boy's slim figure until it disappeared into the darkness._

"_What a lovely sidekick you have. Would you mind if I-" Deathstroke started to say but was quickly interrupted by Batman._

"_Shut up, Deathstroke. This isn't about him. What do you want?" Batman said curtly._

"_Touchy aren't we? Well I was originally going to steal a few million dollars' worth of technology from Mr. Wayne, but it seems I have found something better." Deathstroke said, his eyes glittering with mischief._

"_If you lay one hand on him, I swear-" Batman said but it was his turn to be interrupted._

"_You'll what? Throw me in jail? News flash, Batman, I know how to escape every prison on this earth and I know you refuse to kill me, so it looks like Robin's mine." Deathstroke said chuckling and through a sleeping bomb onto the ground in front of Batman. Batman quickly succumbed to the gas and fell asleep._

"_Now where are you?" Deathstroke said to himself and jumped on the ledge of the building and looked down. Sure enough the Batmobile was directly downward from where the villain stood._

"_That was too easy." Deathstroke said chuckling and made his way down to his target._

_Robin was upset. He had really been looking forward to kicking that guys butt!_

'_I bet Batman already won and is on his way down.' Robin thought, agitated with the man in question when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him._

'_Right on cue.' Robin thought and rolled his eyes. "It's about time!" Robin shouted, not even bothering to look behind him._

"_Sorry to disappoint." Deathstroke said coming behind the boy._

"_Ah!" Robin shouted startled. Deathstroke then brought his arm around the boy and put his hand over his mouth to silence him._

"_Shhhh, it's okay. We are going to have some fun." Deathstroke said chuckling._

_Before Robin knew it, he could smell a strange gas. Robin quickly realized it was knockout gas, but before he could escape he fell into a deep sleep._

_*Later that evening*_

"_What? Where am I?" Batman thought to himself and sat up. He suddenly jumped to his feet remembering the events that unfolded a few hours before. _

"_Oh no. Robin!" Batman shouted and moved to the edge of the building at looked downwards toward the Batmobile, it was still there but there was no Robin._

"_Shit!" Batman said and quickly started searching for clues. He must have been out for hours! Anything could have happened in that time! Batman's mind was going a mile a minute. Where is Robin? As if on cue, the screen in the Batmobile burst to life and Alfred was displayed on the screen._

"_Master Wayne! Come home immediately, Robin needs medical assistance!" Alfred shouted concern evident in his voice._

"_Alfred! I'm on my way!" Batman replied and jumped into the Batmobile and headed for Wayne Manor._

_*At Wayne Manor*_

_Batman burst through the door almost knocking it off its hinges._

"_Where is he?" Batman shouted at the butler._

"_In the Batcave Med lab." The Butler replied and started following the man to the Batcave._

"_What happened?" Bruce asked, taking off the famous cowl._

"_I don't know, sir. I heard the doorbell ring and when I opened the door, I found him bleeding." Alfred recalled._

"_He knows who we are then." Bruce interrupted frustrated._

"_If I may ask, sir, who knows?" Alfred asked._

"_Deathstroke." Bruce replied and entered the med lab. Robin was lying on a cot. He seemed to be unconscious._

"_But, sir? Miss. Kyle was the one who brought Robin here." Alfred said and Bruce momentarily stopped what he was doing._

"_Catwoman." Bruce said and continued his examination of Robin. _

"_Is he alright, sir?" Alfred asked, concern written all over his features. Bruce breathed in deeply, but breathed out a sigh of relief._

"_He has a few bruises and scrapes, the worst was a deep cut of the arm." Bruce said, relieving the butler of his worries._

"_That is good, sir. Shall I warm up dinner?" Alfred asked._

"_That would be great. Thank you." Bruce said and Alfred left._

_Once the butler left, Batman pounded his fist into the wall. Sure Robin didn't have any serious injuries and he wasn't raped (Thank God), but he left a few things out when he alerted Alfred of Robin's injuries. He refused to mention the kiss-swollen lips and hickyes on the boy's neck._

"_That bastard!" Bruce shouted, successfully waking the boy up._

"_No stop! I don't want it!" Robin shouted and started flailing his arms around._

"_Shhh, shh! Robin! You're alright! It's me! Don't worry, you're safe now." Bruce said, wrapping the boy in a hug. Robin started to slow down his breathing._

"_Br-Bruce?" Robin asked, not believing it at first._

"_Yes, it's me." Bruce said, clutching the boy. Robin suddenly burst into tears. "Shh. I know, I know, let it out." Brace said, calming the boy._

_*The next day*_

"_Hello Catwoman." Batman said landing directly behind the thief._

"_I knew I would be hearing from you soon. I guess you're wondering how I found him." Catwoman said and Batman nodded._

"_You see, I was walkin' around, mindin' my own business when I heard Boy Wonder screaming. I had never heard the boy scream like that, it scared me, Bruce. I found myself running toward the voice and stumbled upon Deathstroke holding him by his wrists against a wall, whispering something in his ear. When he saw me, he dropped Robin and ran. I then picked him up and brought him back to you." Catwoman explained and Batman just stared. _

"_Thank you." Batman finally said and left before Catwoman could reply._

_*At Wayne Manor*_

_Robin had told Bruce everything that had happened. It had been a long and emotional journey, but it had to be done. Richard was currently lying on his bed in his room. He hadn't moved since Bruce had put him there. The poor boy was traumatized._

"_Richard?" Bruce asked and entered the room, he was met with silence._

"_Richard? What if I told you I had a way that could make you forget what happened?" Bruce asked the boy and Richard immediately sat up._

"_I want it! Give it to me!" Richard demanded staring at the man, his eyes tearing up. Batman then pulled out a vial of purple liquid._

"_Are you sure?" Bruce asked, he did want Richard to forget, but he had to be sure._

"_Yes." Richard replied quickly and grabbed the liquid and drank it._

"_How are you feeling, Richard?" Bruce asked._

"_Great! Are you ready to go fight this guy? Wait- why am I not dressed as Robin, I swore we were just about to fight a bad guy." Richard said confused._

"_Don't worry about it." Bruce said smiling, happy to have Richard back to his normal self._

_*End of Flashback* _

"And that was that." Batman said, finishing the story.

"Oh my." Starfire said her hands on her mouth.

"That is why I am worried, but I hope he grew out of that." Batman said, not believing what he was saying.

The Titans all looked at each other.

"Batman… Slade still likes Robin… a lot." They said and watched in both amazement and fear as Batman punched a hole through the floor of TT.

*A/N: Heyyy! As you can see, it's been taking me longer to update my stories :P No worries, I will finish these stories one way or another. Here is chapter 11! Review please


	12. Chapter 12

*A/N: Ok, so if you look in the reviews of my stories, you will find that I, Zamuri, have apparently commented on my own stories. Well, that is a LIE! Turns out one of my siblings thought it would be funny for me to look like a total narcissist. Just wanted to clear that up. I AM NOT A NARCISSIST! Ok, so on with chapter 12…

Chapter 12:

Batman didn't say anything; he just took a seat on the Titan's couch. The Dark Knight was clearly upset but no one had the guts to say anything. The silence lasted for a few minutes before Raven spoke up.

"Sir, I know you are upset, but-" Before Raven could finish, Batman got up and stood in front of her.

"Upset? You think I'm upset? A damn pedophile that I thought had given up is back trying to take my son! I think I'm feeling a lot more emotions than upset!" The man shouted, temporarily losing his self-control. After a minute of silence and the Titan's being scared shitless, the man spoke up.

"I'm sorry, as you can imagine, I'm having a hard time excepting the reality of the situation."

"We know, sir, but time is of the essence. If what you said is true, we need to get to Robin fast." Raven said in a hurry.

"You're right. I can't have my emotions getting in the way. Alright, let's find Robin." Batman said with sheer determination.

*Slade's Hideout*

Robin had finished the tray of food and he had to say that it had really done wonders for him, he now felt better and his headache he had when he woke up had started to leave him.

'Ok, so Slade is really acting strange. I have to get to the bottom of it.' Robin thought in his head. 'He has been incredibly nice… and kind… and he seems caring… where am I? What the hell is going on? Slade is a heartless killer! I'm so confused!' Robin thought as he rested his head in the palms of his hands. His mind was buzzing with so many questions that he needed to figure out, but before he could continue his thought the masked man came back into his room.

"Hello, Robin. Did the food suit you?" The man asked.

'He even cares about if I liked the food?' Robin thought to himself, and instead of answering, he asked Slade a question, "Why are you being so nice?"

Slade seemed to be a little taken aback by this. He then proceeded to enter the room and sit at the edge of the bed Robin was currently occupying.

"Robin, there is much that I wish I could tell you now, but you will have to wait." Slade told the boy.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Robin said, a little aggressively.

"Because, I have things I need to do first." Slade said and stood up. "Now that you have eaten, would you like a tour?" The man asked.

'Why would he give me a tour of his lair?' Robin thought, but didn't object and soon Robin found himself being led out of the door into a long hallway. 'It seems that the base is underground, we are in a basement, or Slade really hates windows.' Robin was then led through the hallway and he stared to try and memorize every little detail, completely ignoring what Slade was telling him. 'Okay, so there is only one room down this hallway, mine. Now we are heading up some stairs, which means we are underground… I think.'

As soon as Slade opened the door, all of Robin's thoughts stopped. It didn't seem like a lair at all, more like a cabin. The room was large and spacious. It reminded Robin of a rugged wilderness hunter meets sheik designer house… if you catch my drift. The walls were logs and the floor was hardwood. The walls were adorned with wildlife paintings and some deer heads. On the floor was a large decorative rug that had random designs placed all over it. The chairs were metal and modern looking and the coffee table was glass with a couple of Sports Illustrated lying on top. There was a chandelier made out of deer antlers above the table. On the far left wall was a stone fireplace. All together the room was very nice and homey.

"Wow." Was all Robin could say.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." The man chuckled. "Wait here." He told the boy and went into another room. Robin heard the sound of a refrigerator door opening and closing. 'Might be bringing us something to drink…. Please be Pepsi.' The boy prayed in his thoughts. Sure enough, the man walked in with two cans of Pepsi and handed one to Robin, which he quickly opened and took a sip as the man did the same. 'How did he know Pepsi was my favorite soda?' the boy thought. 'Probably a coincidence.'

"Robin, we have a lot to talk about." The man said after taking a few more sips of the delectable drink.

"Like what?" Robin asked curiously.

"Well, as you must have realized, I have no intention of letting you go." At this statement, Robin froze. Of course he understood that, why go through all the trouble to bring him here in the first place, but he didn't like the way the man said it.

"I have a few things that I want us to do before we leave here and head to Jump City." Slade said. "Quite a few things, but first things first, we should finish the tour." Slade stated and stood up and motioned for Robin to follow him.

'I should go and see if there is any way to escape.' The boy told himself and followed Slade.

There were 4 other rooms in the house, not counting the room they were just in and the basement. Robin only saw 3 of them though; apparently Slade didn't want him going into the man's bedroom. The first room the entered was the kitchen. It was the same style as the living room. It had modern appliances like stainless a steel stove and refrigerator with matching freezer. There was a glass dining table in the center of the room that could seat 5 people. The next room they visited was the library. It was filled with so many books on many different subjects. 'Well, at least now I know what he does in his free time.' On the far right wall was a marble fireplace. 'Really? A FIRE-place in a room full of books?' the boy thought to himself. Lastly, Robin was shown the bathroom. It was surprisingly large. There was a giant tub and a shower next to it. The walls were stone and there were candles next to the sink. Above the sink was a mirror. Robin looked at himself and saw that his usually spikey hair had fallen and was now surrounding his face. He would never admit it, but he looked hot.

"Come now, Robin, I think it's time for a little sparring." Slade said.

"Yes!" Robin shouted, forgetting about everything else. He felt it would be better to kick his enemy's ass than staying in his room all day.

They spent the next 3 hours with non-stop sparring, and then went in for a snack.

"How did you like sparring, Robin?" The man asked.

"Better than sitting in that room all day." Robin said, earning a chuckle from the older male.

"True." Then they proceeded to eat some more delicious fruit.

'What the hell am I doing? I'm treating my number one enemy as a friend! What is wrong with me? Oh, well. Who cares? After all, I'm having fun. It's nice to get away from all the troubles of my average life. I could get used to this.' Robin thought and a small smile graced his lips.

Slade saw this and his own thoughts started coming to life. 'It seems my plan is working. He doesn't seem to be missing his _friends_ at all. He seems to be enjoying himself. The Robin Batman brainwashed wouldn't smile like that. That cute smile. I have really outdone myself this time.'

*A/N: SUPER DUPER SORRY GUYS! I have been so freakin busy it's unbelievable! Now, you must be thinking, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID SLADE DO TO ROBIN!" but no worries all will be told in due time. Review! :D

***Zamuri***


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

*Titan's Tower*

"Where could he be dammit!" The Caped Crusader shouted and slammed his fists on the computer key board. It had been three days and the man refused to sleep. The Titans were starting to get worried at the man's short temper and unwillingness to comply.

"Sir, you need to sleep. It won't help Robin if you aren't in your top physical and mental condition." Raven reasoned. Batman temporarily stopped, he seemed to be considering what the young witch had told him.

"I can't. Robin's out there with that bastard and God knows what he's doing to him." Batman answered through clenched teeth.

"I realize that, but working yourself like this isn't going to help. We are all eager to help find Robin, so that means we can all take shifts so when one person's working the other is getting much needed rest." Raven said again.

'She is speaking with reason; what she is saying makes perfect sense, but she doesn't understand, I can't just sleep while my son it in the hands of that- that _monster.' _

"I see your reasoning, Raven, but you don't understand what this is doing to me-"

"Sir, with all do respect, we can all see what this is doing to you. We know that Robin is your son and you want nothing more to protect him, but you have already been put on 4 goose chases and come up with nothing. Please, sir, for Robin's sake." Raven said calmly, trying to make the man understand.

"Alright." Batman answered defeated and tired. He slowly walked out of the room.

"Geeze, Raven! That was amazing!" BB said in admiration.

"Yeah, that was pretty sweet." Cyborg commented.

"I am most pleased with the result." Starfire added.

"Thanks, now I'll take the first shift, Cyborg the second, Starfire the third, and BB the fourth." Raven said and the team dispersed while Raven went to work. 'Robin, where are you?'

*Mystery Location*

'How long have I been here? It seems like years, the best years of my life granted, but I wonder what my team is doing?' Robin thought to himself as he and Slade were taking a walk around the cabin.

'It seems my little birds mind is nothing short of amazing. This toxin usually makes people forget about their past within hours and it's been four days.' Slade thought to himself, proud at his find but also slightly annoyed.

"Slade?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"How long have I been here?" Robin asked.

"About four days. Why?"

"Just wondering." The young man said and smiled as they continued to walk.

The two continued to walk in silence for 10 more minutes, they were enjoying the view and scenery.

"Robin, would you like to head back home?" The man asked.

"Sure." Robin said, not even noticing how Slade used the word 'home'.

They then turned around and headed back to the cabin where Slade made them lunch. After lunch Slade went out. Robin never knew where Slade went when he left, but he really didn't care. He found the cabin relaxing and comforting. Robin walked over to the fireplace and picked up a stray book. _The Hunger Games _the cover read. 'Well, since I'm here, might as well read it. Robin then proceeded to set the book down on the couch across from the burning fireplace and went to the kitchen to fetch himself a Pepsi. On his return, he sat down and started the first chapter.

Robin didn't know how long he had been reading. He was so absorbed in the story that he didn't even here Slade enter the room.

"Ahh, _The Hunger Games; _one of my favorites." The man commented.

"I haven't heard of it until I saw it on the fireplace mantle." Robin commented. "I started it soon after you left and I couldn't stop." The boy said smiling.

"The same thing happened to me." Slade told him. "You're pretty far in there." Slade noted looking at the boy's progress into the book. "What part are you at?"

"Well, Katniss just received a package of medicine for Peeta after they kissed." Robin said, his eyes not leaving the book as Slade took a seat next him.

"Did you know there are 2 other books in the series?" Slade said.

"Really?" Robin said excited.

"Yep, I can go to the bookstore and get them as soon as you finish reading this one."

"Really?" Robin asked, overjoyed. He didn't know why, but even the smallest of things made him very happy.

"Of course." The man reassured.

"Thank you!" Robin said and engulfed Slade in a hug.

"You're welcome."

"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Robin said happily.

"Well there is one thing." The man said.

"Anything." The boy replied.

"Are you sure?" The man asked, giving the boy a false sense of security.

"Positive."

"A kiss." The man stated.

"A what?" Robin asked perplexed.

'I hope I didn't ask to soon.' The man thought to himself. "A kiss." The man replied cooly. You know, when one person's lips make contact with another's?"

That earned a chuckle from the boy. "I know what a kiss is, just why?" Robin asked the man.

"You see, Robin, I like you a lot." Slade said.

"But we're enemies." Robin said, he started to remember all of the fight, the bruises, the apprenticeship.

"Not here we're not. As I can tell, you seemed to be enjoying yourself." The man said.

"Yes, but- I don't know… I-" Robin couldn't come up with anything to say in reply.

"See? Robin, this is a sign. Did you notice how easy it was to forget that we were mortal enemies? Did you see how easy it was to talk to me? I think it's because you feel the same way." Slade said.

Robin couldn't respond.

"If you don't want to, that's fine." The man said and Robin just nodded much to the man's displeasure.

"Come on," Slade demanded and then continued, "Let's get you something to eat."

Robin followed, his mind reeling. 'Is it true? Do I like Slade?'

*A/N: Hey guys, I know the Hunger Games thing was kinda random, but it's my favorite series and my sister just started reading it and she thought it would be cool for me to put it in my story. So I finally got into talking about kissing! The reason? Well, I HAD MY FIRST KISS YESTERDAY! Ahhh! Man, I sound like a little kid, but you know what, I was saving my lips for the right guy, and boom! Now Zamuri is no longer single…. Just thought I'd share it with you guys…. Yeah… REVIEW! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"We got a lead!" Cyborg shouted bursting into the main room where the rest of the team and Batman were situated.

"What is it?" BB shouted at the metal man.

"Here," Cyborg said, heading to the computer and putting up a map of the United States. "We have been informed by an undercover Titan that they have spotted a suspicious man in a local convenient store buying enough food for two even though everyone who lives there claims that he lives alone. Also, when questioned, the local citizens claim to have seen this man with a boy Robin's age and similar features." Cyborg said proudly.

"We need to go there and investigate right away!" BB shouted and started to head for the door when he was stopped by Batman.

"Wait, this could just be a wild goose chase. I'll go investigate. You all stay here and continue to look and protect the city." Batman concluded and left before anyone could question him.

*At the cabin*

"Slaaaaaddddeeeee!" Robin shouted loudly and obnoxiously.

"What?" Slade shouted back from outside the house where he had been cutting wood.

"Come here!" Robin responded.

"Coming, little bird!" The man said chuckling and went into the cabin.

"I was wondering if I could walk around." The boy said nervously.

"No."

"Wha-why?" Robin said pouting.

"I don't want anything happening to you." Slade stated.

"Nothing is going to happen to me! I know these woods like the back of my hand! If anyone would be in danger, it would be the other person and you know it!" Robin said stomping his foot.

'It seems he has forgotten about his friends…. He did pass the test I gave him earlier…' Slade thought to himself.

"Alright, here the deal, I'm going to give you a test, and if you pass you can go." The man stated.

"Deal!" Robin shouted 'I mean how hard can it be?'

"Follow me." The man said and headed to a closet in his room. Slade then proceeded to push against the back of the closet until it opened to a steel door. He then entered in a code and the door opened. Robin followed the man downstairs. Slade then motioned for the boy to sit down in a chair next to a steel table. Robin sat down and took in his surroundings. The room looked like an interrogation room he had seen on TV.

"Alright, Robin, can you tell me what this is?" Slade said and placed a picture of a giant 'T' shaped building in front of him.

"It's a building made into the shape of a 'T'." Robin said confused.

"Can you tell me who this is?" Then a new picture was placed in front of him. It was of a green boy in a black and purple suit.

"A Martian?" Robin asked.

"This?" He said and put down a picture of a robotic human.

"A new project that NASA's working on?"

"Hmmm, and this?" A girl in purple with a weird gem on her forehead was now presented to him.

"A new Halloween costume model?" Robin said more as a question.

"This?" Slade asked and put down a picture of a red head.

"I don't know, but she's hot!" Robin said and Slade felt a ping of jealousy surge through him.

"Alright, and how about him?" Slade said and then placed down a picture of Batman.

"That's Batman! He's so cool! Way better than Superman in my opinion." Robin said happily.

"Robin?"

"Yes?" Robin answered thinking he failed the test because he didn't recognize anyone.

"You passed." Slade said grinning from ear to ear.

"What? Really? But I didn't know anyone." Robin said but then realized he could leave.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm gunna go play outside, see you in a few hours, Slade!" Robin shouted and ran out of the house.

*A/N: Hello! I keep finding less and less time to update my stories. I have no idea what I want to write when I sit down to write a chapter so sometimes I put it off…. Bad me. You can help by giving me idea on how I should continue my story or any of my stories for that matter! Love you guys! Review!

***Zamuri***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

***Ahhh! I'm back! Finally after months of neglecting to get my computer back, I'm back! Huzzah! I don't think you understand how happy I am to be back. Any whom, here is an update for Fixation that I wrote forever ago.

Batman was soon on his way to where this "suspicious" man was located. The Batplane was going a little slower than he would have liked.

"Dammit! Can't this thing fly any faster?" The Dark Knight shouted aloud. 'How could I have let this happen? A psycho killer has an obsession with my son and I just let him take Robin away? What kind of father am I? When I find this son of a bitch, I am going to make him pay.'

For the rest of the flight, the Dark Knight planned exactly what he was going to do to the man as soon as Robin was safe and sound.

*Titan's Tower*

"Man! Our lines are buzzing with new Robin sightings!" Cyborg said to the team.

"How will we know which ones hold the location of our dear friend Robin?" Starfire said anxiously.

"We don't. The best we can do is narrow it down somehow, let's first start with sightings that have been placed in a location more than any other." Raven concluded, and with that the Titan's worked furiously to find a possible pattern that would help find their friend.

*The Woods*

'Why wood Slade show me a bunch of pictures of random strangers?' Robin thought to himself as he went exploring through woods right outside the cabin. 'Oh well, it's not like Slade would lie to me.. He's been nothing but kind and generous to me! I'm so lucky to have such an awesome person in my life!' And with that Robin headed back towards the cabin and Slade.

*The Cabin*

"Slade? Slaaaaaadddeeee!" Robin shouted from outside the cabin.

"Yes?" The man answered back, walking out through the front door.

"Why'd you show me those pictures?" Robin inquired.

"Well because-" Slade started but was interrupted by a noise in the bushes just near the trees to the left of them. "Robin, go inside." Slade instructed calmly.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Just go. I'll be with you in a minute." Slade reassured the confused Titan. With his instructions, Robin promptly went indoors.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Batman. How did you find me so quickly? I was sure I had a few more days at least before you would have figured it all out." Slade said mockingly in the direction he had heard earlier heard the noise.

At the mention of his alter ego, Batman walked out of his hiding place to stand in front of his sons' kidnapper.

"What have you done to him?" Batman growled through his clenched teeth.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Slade asked knowing he was only antagonizing the man. He held his hands up as if to say he had no idea what the playboy billionaire was asking.

"You know exactly what I mean, Deathstroke. Robin would never talk to an enemy like that! Let alone listen to one!" Batman shouted quickly, momentarily losing control of his emotions.

"Slade? What's going on- OH MY GOSH IT'S BATMAN!" Robin shouted and ran over to the caped crusader like a 3 year old on a suger high.

"Robin! Get inside!" Slade said in a dangerous tone, but that didn't stop Robin.

"I can't believe it's you! You're so cool! Can I have your autograph? You're so much cooler than Superman!" Robin practically screamed at the man.

"Robin? Don't you know who I am?" Batman asked numbly. 'How can he not recognize me? What did Slade do to him?'

"Of course I do! You're Batman!" Robin shouted in glee.

"Robin, how would you like to come with me and take a ride on the Batplane?" Batman asked knowing what his answer would be.

"Would I ever!" Robin shouted.

"Good, it's parked in that clearing in that direction, see if you can find it." Batman pointed in a direction and tossed Robin the keys to the Batplane and Robin was instantly on his way.

"Robin, I don't think that's a good idea." Slade stated staring venomously at the caped crusader.

"Come on, Slade! Don't worry, I'll be back soon." And with that Robin disappeared among the trees and bushes.

Slade started after him but was immediately stopped by a very angry Batman.

"Where do you think you're going?" Batman asked preparing for a fight.

"I'm going to get what is mine." Slade said obviously frustrated.

"Oh no you're not." Batman stated and charged.

A battle quickly ensued between the two. With Slade's supernatural gifts, he was clearly more powerful than the Dark Knight, but Slade had underestimated the power of an angry father and an entire plane ride of planning. Punch after punch, Batman was merciless to the masked villain. Soon Slade was lying motionless on the ground.

"Don't mess with my son, asshole." Batman said and took his captive to the Batplane in handcuffs. When he reached the plane, he stored the villain in the hidden compartment where Robin would not be able to find him.

"Hey, Robin! I talked to Slade and he said it was ok for you to come on a mission with me. Let's head out." Batman said and started the plane.

"Really? Awesome! He really is an amazing guy." Robin said in admiration.

The Dark Knight bit his tongue and they flew off. The ride mostly consisted of awkward staring, intrusive questions, and an overpowering feeling of admiration, as soon as Robin fell asleep, all was peaceful. Batman looked upon his son and smiled. 'Now all I need to do is get you back to normal and punish the man who did this to you.'

*Titan's Tower*

The Titans were still searching with as much energy as when they started when Batman walked in.

"Well, what happened?" Beast Boy asked impatiently, "Did ya find Robin?"

"I don't know, you tell me." And with that, Batman moved to the side revealing Robin, the Boy Wonder.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire shouted and flew at the young man, but was soon stopped by the caped crusader.

"Wha-" The Titan's started to ask, but were stopped by Robin's blank stare.

"Who are you?"


End file.
